nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuclear Hurricane or arda wiki
Welcome to the Rulecraft universe or known as the Ruleverse The 2 characters to rule everything and they are the Gingus Khan of middle earth Rulecraft is a fanfiction series & story created by the youtuber Nuclear Hurricane of Arda In tribute to christopher tolkien and JRR tolkien mostly but christopher who died so soon today 1/16/20 fanfiction made by NH aka Nuclear Hurricane Minecraft Gamer. What if Sauron was actually the good guy instead of the bad one what would happen? Nuclear Hurricane is a RPG human character with the powers of the gods Sauron eventually marries Nuclear Hurricane aka Gaia Marethiah the daughter of zeus & athena great granddaughter of Kronos & Rhea great great granddaughter of Gia & Ouranos NH is a romanian titan that dominated the world with sauron. She has 4 children Cauron who is deceased Anubis, Drakken & Etherien They also inhereit 1 power from both of their parents. Anubis has 2 children Adian & Alexar. Adian has 1 child Naben. Drakken has 4 children James,Valkyrie,Casparius & Julianah Etherien has 5 children Velevita, Juargumandaur,princess sparklefly and Orwinthengul. Followed by the 2nd generation of their family prince Star sky,Ruby wing,Dargon and Prince Amarienel. Followed by the 3rd generation in saurons bloodline Jasmine Saphira & Dragena,Michelle Velkan,Saphire Svartelhiem. The 4th generation is Bella sea,Windigo,Fenris,Helar,Odin,Loki and thor. The ruleverse began with a explosion that expanded gas matter space and time planets stars galaxies and life. The source you would call the big bang. A timeline of planetary and Godly chaos shaped to the present day in rulecraft which is sauron & NH's timeline. The Ruleverse is eternal and consumes other universes to be a part of it. followed by the 1st God Ouranos father of God then eru iluvatar who created the other worlds the 3 first generation worlds is the middle earth the greek earth the mortal earth. Before Ouranos was a space conscience named Mortalis who created these others from the existing matter around mortalis. The Main Rulecraft Characters The Ruleverse Family Tree Latest Activity More Ruleverse Wikia they also follow me on all my social media becuase they like this fanfiction The Ruleverse is a fanfictional universe involving a infinite number of beautiful things,history,Stories. The one Fanfiction that will shake your world. if you do not have the rinbearer font enabled for google chrome i suggest you enable it now for badass results on this wikiThis fandom is a Fanfiction Creators Youtube Fandom Its seemingly interesting and i think you should check out every single page out there :) Nuclear Hurricane is a Fictional Character Created By the Youtuber Nuclear Hurricane Universal Entertainment RCU RCU stands for Ruleverse Cinematic Universe. Inspiration came from Tolkiens Lore,Stories As Well as Norse and Greek and all world mythologies mostly egyptian mythology. '''WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some Content may not be subtitle to minors so Viewer Desc is Advised. I Highly Recommend that you Watch rulecraft & Take a look at my fanfiction to understand what ruleverse is ☀https://www.wattpad.com/user/NuclearLordHurricane Nuclear Hurricane Universal Entertainment RCU RCU is short for Ruleverse cinematic Universe '''Nuclear Hurricane Minecraft Gamer is a Youtuber Gamer/Vlogger/Livestreamer&More '''Nuclear Hurricane Minecraft Gamer is a Youtuber who uploads Minecraft Videos/Art/Pets & More She was Inspired by Popularmmos & DanTDM & Atlanticcraft & 10 other youtube gamers Live in New York Channel Description This is the Nuclear Hurricane Universal Entertainment RCU rcu is short for Ruleverse Cinematic Universal Studios. Gaming and lots of other videos & so much fun. Subscribe :D The one character above and beyond all others! Nonprofit channel means we do not make money off of the content we make that uses music like Lotr music in video games we support the owners by them monitoring my BFME2 Lotr videos. I only wish to inspire not make $$$$ i make way to much on my job already. this description is updated Please Enable the ringbearer font on google chrome which you can download from Jrr tolkiens official website use the font to see the badass results on this wikia Joined Youtube ☀Joined Jun 29, 2017 Youtube Friends WindigoGamer,BirdyGamez,IndridColdLordSauron,MinecraftMorgoth & More '''Nuclear Hurricane Youtube Channel is Family Friendly and Full of Awesome Content that's worthwhile watching my Name Titles Lord of Minecraft Gorthuars wife Chaos Minecraft Goddess Lordess of Mordor Servant of sauron Minecraft Overlord Hobbit Destroyer Greatest enemy of middle earth Saurons Ring Eldress of Mordor Aleskulan Queen Saurons Spirit Guardian The Ultimate Lord Lordress of Mordor Queen of Orcs Ruleverse God Omega,Alpha Tolkien Daughter of Zeus Lordress of Orcs First Female To roam middle earth Saurons Wife Saurons Queen Scourge of Arda Nuclear lord Hurricane of Arda The Godzilla of Youtube The Ultimate Queen Nuclear Hurricane Minecraft Gamer has made Various Categories of Content of many things. Join our discord community Nuclear Hurricane's Discord https://discord.gg/2ztXkCq Link 2 >https://discord.gg/2ztXkCq Gifs are under the public domain generated by Gify & tumblr Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Insert non-formatted text here enjoy Category:Browse Category:Game Characters Sauron Category:Nuclear Hurricane Category:Lord of mc Category:Youtuber Category:Fanfiction Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Lucerne Category:Lucerne Inspired Category:Inspired by Lucerne Category:Rulecraft Category:Ruleverse Category:Ruleverse characters Category:The Ruleverse Category:Gods Category:Godesses Category:Sauron & Nuclear Hurricane Category:Youtube Category:Gaming Category:Minecraft Category:All one epic fandom Category:Epic Fandom Category:Epic Fantasy Category:Fanfiction & Fantasy Category:Adventure & Fantasy Category:Fanfiction & Adventure Category:Godesses of darkness Category:The Dark Queen of Mordor Category:Saurons Wife Category:Saurons Queen Category:Home Page of NHOAW Category:Gods Vs 1 mortal Category:Gods Vs Magical whitch Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Love Category:Romance Category:Fun Category:Epic Category:Epicardo of gaming Category:Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk Birzum ishi krimpatul Category:Lord of Minecraft Gorthuars wife Chaos Minecraft Goddess Lordess of Mordor Servant of sauron Minecraft Overlord Hobbit Destroyer Greatest enemy of middle earth Saurons Ring Category:Empress of Sauron Category:The Godzilla of Youtube Category:Nuclear lord Hurricane of Arda